User blog:AlatarOfGram/Have I been kicked out of Minecraft/servers?
Ok, so this morning I was trying to get back on to one of the many minecraft servers we have. everytime I would, it would crash the game and give a "minecraft ran out of memory" report. I have tried it on multiple computers and they all have the same problem. Another person plays minecraft on these same computers tand it works fine for them. Here is the crash report, if someone wants to make it collapsible that would be nice, as I dont know how. ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Don't be sad. I'll do better next time, I promise! Time: 4/30/16 6:54 AM Description: Ticking screen java.lang.OutOfMemoryError: Java heap space at lotr.common.world.genlayer.LOTRGenLayerWorld.(LOTRGenLayerWorld.java:126) at lotr.common.world.genlayer.LOTRGenLayerWorld.createWorld(LOTRGenLayerWorld.java:52) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldChunkManager.setupGenLayers(LOTRWorldChunkManager.java:47) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldChunkManager.(LOTRWorldChunkManager.java:41) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldProvider.func_76572_b(LOTRWorldProvider.java:34) at net.minecraft.world.WorldProvider.func_76558_a(WorldProvider.java:44) at net.minecraft.world.World.finishSetup(World.java:203) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.(WorldClient.java:59) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:238) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.GuiConnecting.func_73876_c(SourceFile:78) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:1661) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: ---- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at lotr.common.world.genlayer.LOTRGenLayerWorld.(LOTRGenLayerWorld.java:126) at lotr.common.world.genlayer.LOTRGenLayerWorld.createWorld(LOTRGenLayerWorld.java:52) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldChunkManager.setupGenLayers(LOTRWorldChunkManager.java:47) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldChunkManager.(LOTRWorldChunkManager.java:41) at lotr.common.world.LOTRWorldProvider.func_76572_b(LOTRWorldProvider.java:34) at net.minecraft.world.WorldProvider.func_76558_a(WorldProvider.java:44) at net.minecraft.world.World.finishSetup(World.java:203) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.(WorldClient.java:59) at net.minecraft.client.network.NetHandlerPlayClient.func_147282_a(NetHandlerPlayClient.java:238) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:70) at net.minecraft.network.play.server.S01PacketJoinGame.func_148833_a(SourceFile:13) at net.minecraft.network.NetworkManager.func_74428_b(NetworkManager.java:212) at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.GuiConnecting.func_73876_c(SourceFile:78) -- Affected screen -- Details: Screen name: net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.GuiConnecting Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:1661) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:973) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:898) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 10 (x86) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_71, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 96807440 bytes (92 MB) / 523501568 bytes (499 MB) up to 523501568 bytes (499 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx512M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.99.99 Minecraft Forge 10.13.4.1558 5 mods loaded, 5 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJA mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJA FML{7.10.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJA Forge{10.13.4.1558} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1558-1.7.10.jar) UCHIJA lotr{Beta v28.2 for Minecraft 1.7.10} Lord of the Rings Mod (1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B28.2.jar) UCHIJA FastCraft{1.21} FastCraft (fastcraft-1.21.jar) GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '4.0.0 - Build 10.18.10.4276' Renderer: 'Intel® HD Graphics 2500' Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.4.1558-1.7.10 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics 2500 GL version 4.0.0 - Build 10.18.10.4276, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1) PS: it would appear that it only happens on one server: The Awakening. Sorry, this should probably go its server page but this was after that fact that I wrote this. Category:Blog posts